User blog:Createsans/Insecticide
Order *Me *Stormie Part 1 No POV: It was a normal day. A college student by the name of Styx Lignum was walking to her next class, when she wandered into her best friends, October and Damian. She stopped to make conversation. "Tskk vrrzzzzt! Tssk tskkk vzzt." (Tanslation: Hey guys! What's up?) "We're doin' well, Styx! How have you been?" "Tskkkkkk..." (Translation: Stressed...) "O-oh my... I-I'm so sorry t-to hear that..!" See, our dear friend Styx was pretty normal. She was pretty attractive overall, she had good grades and good friends. Though, she couldn't speak English. She had become accustomed to the older language that bugs spoke. Behind the trio, laughter was heard. Talia, Bethany, Harper, and Piper were there, laughing at Styx. "Like, learn how to speak like the rest of us, loser!" Bethany sneered. "Yeah!" Piper said. "Hey, ladies! That's enough!" a voice said from behind the girls. Mr. Jack Song was behind them, and he looked strict. "Mr. Song! Hi!" Harper cooed. "Get to class." Mr. Song told them. As they went to class, Styx growled at Mr. Song. No one could ever understand why she detested Mr. Song, but there was something about him that set off the alarms in her head. What was it? Part 2 Tobi's P.O.V. I sat next to Styx and Damian in our class today, which was biology. Though, I didn't really participate in it that much. I'm used to just listening and taking notes....by drawing them. Mr. Song is actually impressed by my drawings, so he let me do them in class as a way to help me remember, and it did. I was paying attention...well...half attention....because I was distracted by the hearthrob (at least in my opinion) of the class...Asriel Fruittierezz. The cutest, sweetest, guy in college. A cartoony fly type who usually sat next to his brother, Adrian, in class. However, he probably would never notice me since there are other girls prettier than I am, like Talia the queen bee or Lexi the athlete. I mean, why would he like a girl like- "Pssst! Tobi," Speak of the ant, Lexi passed a note to me. Doesn't she know that passing notes in class is kinda prohibited? She pointed to the front of the class, where Mr. Song was out. I must've zoned out a bit, because I never noticed. The card was signed Tobi, my nickname. My full name is October, because I'm a spider, but I just go by Tobi. There was a heart signed to it. My own heart pounded. What if this was from Asriel?! I opened the note up and sunk. It was from Harrison. Oh no. The guy looked over at me puckered his lips at me. Then he winked. I thought was gonna have an acid reflux righ there in class. I was lucky that the class came back to order when Mr. Song returned. Bathroom break, perhaps? When class was over, I was so glad to find Harrison had already gone out. Sadly, though, Asriel was gone as well. Dylan's P.O.V. I had another hour until my next class, so I decided to bring some food over to Mrs. Stingsly and help her out a bit. I wouldn't have to deal with that jerk of a husband while I'm there anyway. You see, Lydia Stingsly was the closest thing I had to a friend ever since she helped me get over some tough stuff with my own parents. My three brothers and I took care of each other, and I learned some self-defense growing up. Lydia and I's friendship resulted in me being aquaitences with Victor. "Oh, thank you, Miss Dylan!" Lydia took the groceries, "I needed to get some more food, and all of this is exactly what I need." "No problem, Mrs. Stingsly," I said to her, "Ever since you helped me get over my parent's death, I've been thankful." Ok, yes, I can talk, but only to Lydia. I'm more of the strong, silent type and I don't trust anyone much. Especially...Grrrr....Juan. "Why did you even marry Mr. Stingsly anyway?" I asked. "I never know," Lydia sighed, "Even Gregory has been down lately. The poor lad. He's a sweet boy." "Well, I wish I can do something to help," I sighed. "You will, Dylan," She put a hand on my shoulder, "You will." Part 3 Victor's POV: Dylan's here again. Fan-freakin-tastic. "Hello, sweetheart!" Mom cooed. "Mom, not in front of... Someone else." I said. My eyes met Dylan's. She's looking better than usual today. "Hey, Vic." Dylan said. I waved at her, carelessly. "So, Mom. You seen my headphones?" I asked. She shook her head. "I gotta hit the road. See you guys." Dylan told us. "Bye, Miss Dylan!" Mom said. She then left. I felt my face heat up. Man. Part 4 Piper's P.O.V. My chance to be popular is soaring through the sky! Being part of Talia's group was an easy mark. It was just after school, when the cheerleading tryouts were underway. Wait...cheerleading?! "Piper!" Talia called to me, "Aren't you gonna try out?!" "Well, uh, there's a slight problem," I touched my fingertips, "I don't really like to cheerlead." "Too bad!" Talia sneered, "If you wanna keep your friendships and your popularity, you're gonna have to try out!" "Yea, what kinda of girl doesn't cheerlead?" Bethany laughed. The others did to. I blushed out of embarrassment. Suddenly, I got a brilliant scheme. I just keep my voice down to my comfortable volume, and no one will tell the different because all the girls will be yelling over me! Piper...you are a genius! Part 5 Michael's POV: Sheila stopped by again! "Mikey, I want to see something new," she told me. "I can show you my theory wall," I told her, to which she scoffed. Suddenly, my alarm went off. I'm late! I quickly got myself ready, after pushing Sheila out. I then ran out. I have a presentation today at the college, and there are cheerleading tryouts, which I'm hosting. No POV: Talia, Bethany, Harper, Piper, Lexi, and Styx were all waiting for the cheer instructor. Suddenly, a man with hot pink hair ran in. "Like, who are you?" Bethany asked the man. "I'm the substitute cheerleader try-out-y person until further notice. I'm Michael Motheson. You can call me Michael, Mike, Mr. Motheson, or Pinky." he told them. After about an hour, the tryouts were over. "Alright, so due to our really bad attendance here, you're all in," Mike told them. "Vzzzt!" Styx said. (Translation: Awesome!) "Tsssk tsk, vrzzzt vzzt." Mike told Styx. She smiled, and the girls left. (Translation: You know it, little lady.) Styx's POV: That dude was pretty chill. He even understood bug. I met up with Tobi and Damian. "How were cheerleading tryouts?" Damian asked. "Tssk. Vrzzt vzzt tsk." (Translation: They were alright.) I'm excited to start actually cheerleading tomorrow! Part 6 Piper's P.O.V. Ha! I had them totally fooled! They never heard me, yet, I still made it! Lucky to be me, I guess! I was going to meet up with my girlfriends for some mani pedi time (guess that's what they call it) when I accidentally ran into some guy, "Hey, watch where you're-" Suddenly, I stopped. "Oh, I am so sorry!" The ant guy told me, "I tend to be a bit clumsy, but like my dad says 'It's better to catch yourself falling then breaking a bunch of bones!" This guy seemed strangely optimistc. It was kind of...attractive. Now was my chance to try those flirting techniques the girls told me to seduce this guy into my trap! I gave him my biggest smile. He looked at me kinda weird. I guess I did look strange. I can't flirt to save my life because I'm socially awkward. That was one secret I NEVER told the girls. MIles's P.O.V. That cute fly girl was smiling at me! Though, it did look like she was trying hard, because her smile sort of wavered. That was okay though. Because like my dad says, 'A smile is like affection you give to someone's eyes!' This was the same girl who was in the popular group. Boy, was I lucky! "So, what's your name?" I asked her. "Uh...I'm....," she had a hard time trying to speak. I couldn't blame her. Suddenly she stood up straight, "The Pied Piper!" She slapped her own face, "No, wait...um...I'm...Piper." "Nice to meet you, Piper! I'm Miles!" I smiled back, "You seem so nice! What's someone like you doing with mean girls like...well..." "Piper! Let's go!" I heard Talia Flutterson behind me, "And stop talking to that nerd!" "Them," I whispered to her so the others wouldn't hear me. "I gotta go," Piper whispered back and left. Tobi's P.O.V. Styx, Damian, and I decided to hang out at the park today after school to discuss the cheerleading tryouts that Styx was in. "Tsk Tsk vrrrzt tsk" Styx said, which translated to "I really like that substitute cheerleading coach" "Me too," Damian replied, "I bet he tracks alien activity." "That's kinda strange," I told him. "Strange, but cool," Damian smiled micheviously. He was always into that creepy stuff. Probably to impress Styx. I couldn't blame him. I would do the same thing for- "Tsk vrrzt vrrst vst?" Styx said (Translation: Hey! Isn't that the guy you like?") I looked around and saw him. There was Asriel, walking with Adrian. My heart starting going a mile a minute, and if it went any faster, I might have seizures. Styx motioned me to go talk to him. I gulped. This was going to be a lot harder than it should. Dylan's P.O.V. Watching the others at the park is something I enjoy doing. I saw Tobi trying to talk to her crush, Damian explaining some weird scheme to a couple of friends, and a couple walking across the pathway. "Oh, Michael," the woman told her boyfriend, "I'm so glad the cheerleading tryouts went okay for you." Cheerleading, bleh. "Well, Sheila, there wasn't much attendance today," "Michael" explained to her, "So I just let them all in. Now, that that's over, I can show you my theory wall back home." I saw the couple walk away. I didn't know that someone was sneaking up behind me. "Hey, you!" He startled me, and I grabbed his collar ready to punch his face out, but I stopped. It was Victor. I set him down and traced a circle across the dirt. I should've known that that cute guy would come around eventually. Part 7 Victor's POV: "So, Dylan. You saw that too, right?" I asked. "Yeah." "What the heck is Sheila doing with that guy? Who even is he?" I asked. "Dunno." she answered. "You're sure fun at parties." I said, cynical. "Think we should follow them? See what all the buzz is about?" I asked. Oh crap. "You made a pun." Dylan pointed out. "Whatever. Come on. I don't know who this "Michael" guy is, but he's got some explaining to do. And with that, Dylan and I began following Sheila and this Michael guy. Michael's POV: Sheila and I eventually got to my house. It's a small one, but it's mine. I led her to my theory wall. "So, my biggest theory is still that the government is responsible for clipping my wings." I explained to her. Sheila's POV: Oh my gosh. Michael never shuts up about his stupid conspiracies. Why am I dating him? He's more human than Gregory. Michael and I heard something from the back door. Michael grabbed a crowbar, and made his way to the back. I followed. Back there, we saw Victor and his girlfriend. "Victor!" I shrieked. No POV: Victor couldn't believe his eyes. His married sister was with another man. "What would Greg think?" Victor asked Sheila. "Who's Greg?" Michael asked. "Greg is my husband." Sheila answered. Michael was shocked. Part 8 Dylan's P.O.V. I couldn't believe my ears. Sheila was cheating on her HUSBAND with another man! Victor's brother-in-law is gonna be so upset when he finds out Sheila is cheating on him. "I can't believe this, Sheila!" Victor yelled at her, "What will Mom and Dad say when they find out you're cheating on Greg?! What will Greg think?!" "You better not tell Greg." Sheila threatened her brother, "Or else I will tell everyone about our family secret." "You wouldn't dare," Victor growled at her. "Try me," Sheila glared at him. I just looked at Michael. He looked shocked as well. Michael actually called me over. "Dylan, how come Sheila didn't tell me about Greg?" Michael asked me. I just shrugged. Michael felt betrayed, "I feel awful. Poor Greg is gonna be so heartbroken when he finds out what Sheila did." "Victor can't be able to tell him himself," I told him, "If he does, Sheila will pound him, and I WON'T let that happen to him. We've gotta tell him ourselves." "Let's do that," Michael agrees, "I can't date Sheila knowing she belongs to another man. Marriage is something special, so WHY did she marry that guy in the first place?!" "I don't know." I answered, "Both Lydia and Greg are dealing with cheating jerks, and I can sense when one of my friends is in trouble. So, if Sheila tries to attack him, I can defend the both of them." "Good." Michael nodded, "We gotta tell Greg. Let's not tell Sheila though." Part 9 No POV: Dylan and Michael snuck out as Victor and Sheila continued bickering. Dylan led Michael to the Stingsly's house, where Greg was waiting for Sheila. "Gregory Buzzington?" Michael called, prompting Greg to turn around. "Uh, who are you?" Greg asked. "I'm Michael Motheson, and I was Sheila's... boyfriend." Michael told Greg. Greg dropped the bouquet of carnations he was holding. "She was... cheating on me?" he asked. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was married, or I would've pulled the plug immediately." Michael told Greg. Greg slunk away, heartbroken. Elsewhere, Styx was eavesdropping in the teachers lounge. "Soon, this school will be under my control. After the school, the state, then the country, then the world!" a booming voice announced. Styx recognized him as Mr. Jack Song. Unfortunately, she was spotted. "Ah, Ms. Lignum. I know you know. But, what can you do?" he asked. Styx ran away, to find help. Part 10 TBC...